


The Nightmare

by lilnaugrim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony befriends the Captain but with recent nightmares haunting him, he gets himself in trouble and Steve tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare

                It'd been almost five months since the Avengers were living mostly together in Tony Stark's New York penthouse. The team was still getting used to each other and for some, their new surroundings. Natasha and Clint were often off on other missions or just plain away so it came down to Bruce, Tony, Thor, and Steve. The four didn't mind each other at all, Bruce and Tony got along decently well when it came to the science stuff but they didn't always agree when Tony would sometimes drink himself under the table. Tony wasn't exactly a full blown alcoholic yet but he was sitting on edge.

                It'd been a month and a half since he and Pepper Potts had broken it off once more, neither being able to cope with the other's personalities and side-jobs. Tony had been more devastated than Pepper had, though Pepper knew that if she ever completely lost Tony, she'd be feeling the same way so she did her best to be as supportive as she could be while keeping a distance for him—it wasn't easy. Pepper ended up taking a month off from the company when Tony confessed his hatred in seeing her almost every day, he didn't completely mean it but she knew it was best for them both if she took some time out and let him deal with things on his own.

                Tony's relationship with Steve Rogers didn't help much either at first, the two originally at each other's necks in bloodbath. Steve was the first to realize that Tony was not the same Howard that he once knew even though Tony looked like an aged version of his old friend. Steve realized his fault but it was a little too late, Tony had a permanent distain for Rogers, or at least he said it was permanent. Steve felt terrible but giving up wasn't in his nature. Tony didn't notice Steve's attempts at becoming friends until they seemed to settle at a middle ground somewhere around the fourth month just after the big breakup.

                Tony was able to confide in Steve on lonely nights when the two would sit up late on sleepless nights in the kitchen drinking their coffee. Tony reluctantly expressed his feelings best he could, Steve did his best to interpret the anger and frustration.

  "Hey Cap, early morning or late night?" Tony asked the night he first let his emotions be known to anyone other than himself and JARVIS.

  "Early morning I think," Steve replied giving a long yawn before rubbing his face in his hands at the bar counter.

  "You've been having more of those lately, huh?" Tony asked, wordlessly handing him a coffee the way Steve liked it made. Over the last month or so they'd been quietly chatting in the morning hours, Tony had gotten to know Steve a little better and to know his likes and dislikes. It was really one of the first times that Tony had actually sat down to listen to another human besides Pepper and even then, he'd barely listened to her which had gotten him in this mess in the first place. So he didn't mind sitting with Steve knowing that Steve too needed the extra attention.

  "I guess so, I haven't really been paying attention," Steve shrugged. Steve was being vague which meant he probably was dreaming about the plane crash or the train accident, Tony knew the signs.

  "Tonight makes six times in the past week alone…" Tony counted off for him, Steve looked up at him through tired eyes with a raised eyebrow at the count. "JARVIS keeps track," Tony shrugged.

  "If this makes six for me then this must make six for you as well," Steve noted.

  "Seven actually," Tony answered honestly, sitting on the opposite side of the bar from Steve, holding and staring down at his cup rather than at Steve.

  "Is it because of…you know?" Steve asked, motioning towards him meaning the break up. Tony stayed silent for a few moments before he gave a small nod, thumbing the brim of his coffee cup. He kept his eyes down at the cup knowing that he'd probably lose it if he looked into Steve's intense eyes. "Do you…do you want to talk about it?" Steve asked cautiously. Tony's heart panged for a moment, partly because of Steve's sincerity and partly for the thought of Pepper leaving him. All Tony could do was shrug, still staring at his coffee cup.

  "You don't have to if you don't want to, I just figured it might help; I know it helps me," Steve continued when Tony didn't reply right away. Tony could feel Steve watching him, tears starting to well in Tony's blue eyes and his fist started to ball up. Looking up at Steve was a mistake at first, Steve was looking at him almost concerned but mostly he just looked supportive and it killed Tony inside and his verbal dam broke.

                It was the first of a few more nights that Tony broke down and confessed his feelings about the whole situation, Steve would just sit there and soak it all in and listen. It's something that Tony was not accustomed to, it scared him to be so open but he felt like it was the right thing to do with Steve. After those conversations Tony started to feel better about the break up, he felt like he could live on without drowning himself in booze, another first. His relationship with Steve Rogers stayed platonic for another month, Steve helping him through the rough time but Tony secretly pining for his new-found friend.

                Five months felt like five years to Tony that night as he worked in his workshop on a new model of Steve's shield that he'd been keeping a secret for Christmas. Tony had never really gotten into Christmas before; it was a strange holiday for him so he usually would just write it off as another day so he'd never have to get mixed up in a day that usually ended up with heartbreak and disaster for him. This Christmas, he knew, would be different with his new found family. He smiled to himself as he worked on the silver metal, the metal was more flexible than the last shield he made but the metal still packed a punch.

                Tony yawned when he looked up at his digital clock on the main desk, it read 3:44 a.m., he rubbed at his eyes and squinted at the clock again to be sure of the date; it was still December 15th. He nodded to himself and continued on with his work. He was also designing the shield to have a metal blade around the outside of the shield that would retract and extend for Steve when he threw it, he was having some trouble with the springs inside the shield and decided that maybe he should held upstairs to get some sleep since he hadn't had any in the last four days.

                Tony decided against going to sleep, the frustration of the shield was driving him and so he stayed up another hour and a half before he passed out on the shield, drooling something awful. The next time he woke up was some time later when someone was shaking him awake.

  "Tony, come on, wake up," Steve Rogers's voice sounded gently over him. He felt the fog tried to keep him in the slumber but he could feel the uncomfortably cool puddle of drool he was sleeping in and promptly sat up to wipe the wetness from his cheek and cringe at it with eyes barely open. He could hear Steve's chuckle above him and looked up and behind him.

  "Are you making me a new shield?" Steve looked down at him fondly, Tony looked back down at the unfinished work in front of him and groaned at it.

  "It was supposed to be a surprise but it's not working out anyway," Tony stood up, a little too quickly for his body's age and almost fell had it not been for Steve who quickly grabbed him to keep him upright.

  "Thanks Tony, come on, let's get you to bed," Steve kept his arm around Tony's waist and let Tony lean against him to guide the philanthropist up to the expansive Master bedroom. Tony was still foggy and sleepy as he let Steve dig out night clothes for him and turn back the bedcovers. Steve knelt down to untie and slip off the shoes but leaving the socks knowing that Tony liked to sleep with socks on because his feet would get cold in the night. Tony sighed deeply, one eye already shutting on its own accord since he was sitting on his bed, his body was starting to shut down again at the comfort. Steve slipped the shirt off Tony's body and threw it towards the hamper next to the bureau and closet. Tony yawned once more already letting himself fall onto his side, hoping to hit the pillow but he was a little too far down the bed still. He heard Steve's chuckle as he started to drift off once more, Steve got his arms under Tony and gently lifted him to the top of the bed before he undid the filthy jeans and slid those off as well.

                Tony drifted off again but was rudely awoken at a heavy weight atop him. He felt like he couldn't breathe and tried to make noise but was quickly quieted with one of his gag toys, that was when he screamed.

  "Quiet babe, you'll wake the others," Steve's gentle voice came, Tony was thoroughly confused when he could feel every inch of muscle of Steve on top of him and next to him. Tony tried to question what the heck was going on but only muffled sound and spit came out when his mouth was stretched around the bright red ball. "Just be quiet, this won't hurt much," Steve's hand was massaging his lower back which felt good but something felt entirely wrong about this. He tried to ask again what Steve was doing here and practically naked no less, behind him. Before he could get anything out, Steve flipped him to his stomach and tore down the boxers Tony did have on. The next moment all Tony could do was scream.

                Steve had pinned Tony down, one hand around Tony's wrists above his head and the other around Tony's waist. Tony yelped when he felt Steve's cock, slick with something, most likely lubricant, knead at his now exposed ass hole. Steve wasted no time in stretching him but pushed in through the resistance of Tony's taunt muscles, another scream and Tony's vision blurred with tears at the pain. The pain wasn't just physical, it was emotional too, he didn't know why Steve was doing this to him.

  "Quiet now, just relax, it will feel so good Tony, I promise," Steve whispered to him, pushing further in. Tony was sure that Steve's cock was infinity inches long as he continued to push, pressing against Tony's prostate which ignited a painful flame in his abdomen.

  "No!" Tony tried to whimper, clutching the pillow under his hands was all he could do against Steve's inhumane strength.

  "I said be quiet!" Steve growled in his ear and bit down on Tony's shoulder, hard enough that he actually started to bleed. Another scream from Tony and Steve bit him again, now thrusting into his new sex toy. "You think that you own something just because you thought of it?" Steve began to snarl at him, Tony was sure he'd heard that line somewhere before. Another bite and another thrust and Tony was crying in earnest. "You think that just because your father built all of this, that you own it, that you own me," Steve kept his hold tight, that was a new line. Tony tried to shake his head, this wasn't true! "Be still Stark!" another bark and more thrusting, harder than before.

  "What kind of world would this be if he were as selfish as you are?" Steve said and a light went off in Tony's mind.

  "Obie!" he tried to scream, he swear he could feel the beard of that ruthless man, clammy hands felt their way up his waist to cover his mouth.

  "Stay still, you slut!" Obie's voice rang through him as he remembered that night when he was only a teenager. Tears streamed from his eyes as he could feel Obie and Steve's strength against his. "You like this, don't you? You like being fucked so hard you can't see anything. You love my cock in your mouth, you'll take it anywhere for me, won't you baby boy?" it was back to Steve's voice, hot breath at his back as Tony cried and did all he could to oppress the man behind him and try to lock him out of his body but Tony was much too weak in his older age. "That's cute, keep trying to push me out Stark, I dare you," Steve taunted with a cackle.

                Tony cried and cried, the pounding at his backside eventually made him numb and he did his best to keep quiet in fear that Steve would actually rip him in half if he did more than just squeak at the increasing pressure. Steve kept talking at him, degrading and biting where he could. Finally Steve was about to climax but he maneuvered so quickly that it made Tony almost sick when he was moved onto his back and Steve crawled up to take the gag off and replace it with his dick, sliding himself as far down as he could go in Tony's throat and then some as he came deeply and long. Tony was gagging and choking on the large cock, his throat was spasming at the intruding object and liquid pouring down his throat. He tried so hard to push Steve off him as the man ejaculated longer than any man Tony had ever seen. Finally when Steve let up, still dripping on Tony's face, Tony vomited on himself and partly Steve. He never had seen Steve angrier than when he bent down to practically bite another hole through Tony's bicep and tear the Arc Reactor from his chest.

                When Tony woke up his head fell off the hand it'd been resting on to hit against the metal shield which deployed the metal blade and vaulted it into his left arm. His scream could have been heard through the skyscraper had he not sound-proofed his lab. The blade detached as the chain reaction happened, he fell backwards off his bench clutching his arm, a stray tool practically broke his back in half and his head smashed against the concrete flooring as he rolled to his good side and vomited this time for real, coughing up mostly stomach bile and acidic coffee.

                Real tears pooled around him as his head ached from the nightmare, the thin blade still in his shoulder now bleeding through his tee-shirt and soaking the shirt in its path. He knew JARVIS had alerted someone of his condition but he feared it was Steve. He couldn't stand the pain; his brain was running eleven times faster than if he were on caffeine as he remembered his nightmare and how real it felt, he was sure it was real but with the knowledge that Obadiah Stane was dead, it couldn't have been. He passed out with both physical and emotional pain, fearing the next time he would awake.

                Thankfully he didn't dream in his unconscious state, it would have been nearly impossible anyway, he almost felt like he was having an out of body experience, watching himself lay in the lab in his own blood and tears. He was sure he heard the lab doors open but he couldn't turn around to see who it was, the heavy footsteps gave way to who it was though.

  "Oh good Lord Tony," Steve breathed out, looking over his friend who clearly just had a series of unfortunate events. He'd been instructed by JARVIS to bring gauze and wrap but he only realized now why he'd been asked to do so. He quickly pulled Tony away from the small puddle of vomit and towards the back of the lab where it was a little cleaner at least. He readied the bandage before he ease out the metal slab out of Tony's arm. The pain awoke Tony who was delirious at this point.

  "Steve!" Tony gasped before he screamed, the vein in his neck pronounced as he leaned towards the floor in pain. He did his best to get up and get away from Steve, scared blind.

  "Tony, no, don't move!" Steve tried to stop him, not knowing why the genius was so scared of him.

  "No, you stay away from me, you monster!" Tony spat, inching away on his good side towards a stationed table he could lean against. He quickly grasped his wound and continued to cry. He knocked his head against the table a little too hard, making his world spin. He sat there, crying, bleeding, and feeling completely empty and used. He didn't know if Steve was still there and if he was, Steve was being very quiet. Flashbacks of the nightmare kept coming up and Tony curled into a ball against the table, it was all he could do to fight the urge to vomit again in disgust.

  "Tony?" Steve said very quietly, loud enough to be heard over Tony's sobbing. Tony opened his eyes to see Steve was inching his way into Tony's vision but keeping his distance realizing that something had happened in the last two hours to make the genius this adamant about not going near Steve. Tony wondered briefly if he'd accidentally breathed in some sort of chemical or metal dust for him to create the illusion that Steve would ever harm him. "Tony, are you okay?" Steve asked the obvious, Tony shook his head as he pulled his knees up to hug them and make himself smaller but also to shield himself. Tony realized that it was a stupid question but Steve had to ask to acclimate him to Steve.

  "Can I come closer?" Steve asked, simple but to the point. Tony opened his tired, red, and puffy eyes, he couldn't see the details in Steve with the tears still in his eyes but he could see the form sitting only about ten feet from him. Tony thought about it, he knew Steve wouldn't hurt him but he couldn't help the flashbacks. He remembered the tearing of the reactor and quickly unfolded himself to look down at the reactor sitting in his chest still and sighed deeply as he clutched it and leaned heavily against the table, the weight of everything that just happened came crashing down on him.

  "Tony, I need to bandage your arm, please?" Steve was inching closer out of necessity but Tony nodded his head as he continued to lean against the table feeling weaker with each passing moment. He could feel Steve shift to his knees as he quietly and delicately inched forward as if Tony was a mouse and he was going to scare him off. Steve gently took Tony's fingers in his, Tony pulled away at first, opening his eyes again to look at him half lidded in an apologetic glance as he let Steve take his fingers again.

Steve gently inched his fingers up his arm to let Tony feel everything he was doing so he didn't scare him by just laying a hand on the wound. Steve pushed the rim of the blood soaked shirt up Tony's arm and over the boney shoulder to keep it up.

  "I'm sorry Tony, whatever I did to you, I am so sorry," Steve spoke quietly; Steve had an inkling of the nightmare but had no details. He took the wet cloth to clean up the excess blood first before he smeared the antibacterial ointment onto the wound which made Tony flinch and tense up again. Steve laid the gauze down and quickly started to wrap the bandage around the arm, tying it tight enough that it'd stay. Tony huffed at him, eyes shut once more.

  "Just like you to apologize for something you know nothing about," Tony spoke just as softly and more pained.

  "Clearly I scare you so something must have happened between us," Steve said, settling back on his knees away from Tony again to give him his space. He watched the tears stream from under Tony's lids.

  "It was just a nightmare," Tony whispered so softly even Steve had to strain to hear it.

  "Do you want to talk about it?" Steve asked innocently and Tony opened his red eyes again, tears streaming freely.

  "You would blush," he tried for humor but Steve clearly found none in it as he gave a disgusted look.

  "I doubt that," Steve persisted.

  "You raped me," Tony said bluntly with another huff on his breath, a blink and he could see the shock in Steve's face but only the faintest hint of a blush on him. "Well, it was a figure that was both you and Obadiah Stane, my old friend," Tony explained and Steve nodded having read up on Tony's history out of pure curiosity. "You took out my reactor," he said softer, pawing at it with his good hand, ready to slip on conscious.

  "I am so sorry Tony, I would never—"

  "I know Cap, I know," Tony reassured him, eyes slipping his as he felt his brain trying to tug him away again but he refused the invitation to slip into unconsciousness, he needed to resolve this with Steve.

  "Do you want me to go?" Steve was already starting to get up thinking that he knew Tony's decision but Tony lurched forward to grab at Steve's pants to stop him.

  "No!" His eyes sprung open to see the surprised look on Steve who looked torn in wanting to leave to not cause Tony any more pain but also wanting to stay because of the injuries. "I—I mean no, please, don't go," he settled back against the table and patted the concrete next to him for Steve to sit. Steve carefully lowered himself in front of Tony so he didn't scare him.

  "I—uh, I think I hit my head…" Tony started, struggling to keep himself conscious, he knew he had to keep talking. "You know, it was just my…my brain fucking with me. I know you wouldn't ever hurt me intentionally," Tony started, drifting to lean his head against Steve's shoulder, breathing heavy. "Obie…he did what he wanted to me when I was a kid…took advantage, I couldn't say anything," Tony continued, Steve had taken his bad hand in with his and was stroking it gently as he listened intently. "He did it more than once, and—and I must have been thinking of you because…because you've been—you've been around a lot. I know you wouldn't." he said, reveling when Steve gently tilted his head to push his lips against Tony's forehead affectionately. "He haunts me all the t—time. I was…" he wet his mouth before he continued, "working on a shield for you for Christmas and the blade must have shot out by accident when I woke up. I fell…I think—fell on the floor and hit that tool, my back I think is broken…" Tony started to trail off, Steve chuckled at the last remark since he knew for a fact Tony's back was not broken otherwise JARVIS would have alerted him to it. He felt when Tony passed out and let his full weight rest on Steve.

  "Come on Tony, let's get you to bed," Steve kissed the dirty forehead once more before he was able to turn and pick Tony up with ease to lead him off to the master bedroom to get his friend cleaned up. Steve changed the shirt out and washed off the drying blood and bandaged the arm again with a clean bandage. He finally pulled the covers over Tony and sat in the chair in the corner of the room to watch the genius, eventually falling asleep himself.

                Tony groaned the next time he woke up, he was eternally grateful to find himself in his bedroom and in fresh clothing, and all by himself. His head was killing though, he was sure the world was spinning around him—though that could have been his narcissism too. His mouth felt dry but he felt warm at least and safe from his night terrors. A few more blinks and he yawned and stretched his toes out under the large duvet. He went to move his arms out and stretch those but growled at the fresh pain in his left arm, he clasped his right hand over the wound and forced a breath out in attempt to stop or dull the pain. His head spun more with the pain so he sunk into the pillows again and tried to lay and relax.

Breathe in and breathe out, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes again. Breathe in—groan, what was that? Tony opened his eyes to look around his room, landing on Steve's sleeping figure in the high wingback chair on Tony's left in the corner of the room. Tony grinned, Steve couldn't have been comfortable in the position he was in. One leg was slung over the edge of the arm, his own arms were folded and his head leaning on one of the wings of the chair, head crooked awkwardly.

  "Steve, Steve?" Tony called him too quietly, he didn't really want to wake him but at the same time, he did. He suddenly felt the pressing need to crawl into his bathroom to take his morning pee but he knew that he probably had a concussion and wouldn't actually be able to get out of the bed without Steve's help. "Steve!" Tony said louder, waking the super soldier from what seemed like his own nightmarish land. Steve had jumped at his name and almost flung himself out of the chair on his own body's accord. Steve wiped the drool from his cheek and unhooked his leg as he stretched his creaking body before he realized that Tony was awake.

  "Damnit Steve, wake up already!" Tony growled at him, Steve looked up through tired eyes and in his half sleep state almost tripped over himself as he got up to see what was wrong.

  "Oh! You're up!" Steve sounded surprised, his hair was sticking up and he had red marks on his face from the chair, Tony had to snigger at him.

  "Yeah I'm up, I need to take a piss, help me up would you?" Tony demanded trying to at least sit up on his own. Steve quickly grabbed his good arm to steady him when Tony almost dove face first into the floor, Tony clutched onto Steve's crumpled shirt as hard as he could to prevent himself from going overboard before he even got out of his bed. Steve braced him and gently eased him forward, talking him through it. Finally after taking some shallow breaths, he was on the edge of the bed with his feet almost touching the floor.

  "How are you feeling?" Steve asked gentle knowing that loud noises would probably hurt Tony with the concussion. Tony was positive he was falling forward and with the illusion he clung to Steve and buried his head into Steve's waist and held on for dear life.

  "I'm going to die right here, I can't get up," Tony shook his head, "my bladder is going to burst and I'll die. I don't want to be buried, I want to be cremated, it's all my will," Tony rambled on, Steve was rolling his eyes at the dramatization but was still blushing with Tony's face pushed into the side of his stomach where the flesh was a little softer.

  "You're not going to die Tony, here, let me pick you up," Steve tried to get his hands under Tony's armpits but the genius yelped at his left arm being moved. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Steve quickly retracted his hand, hoping he didn't scare Tony again. Tony began to shake his head, still face first in Steve. "Okay, just stay still, alright?" Steve told him, keeping a hand on Tony's good shoulder and tried to move away so he could bend. Tony protested to the movement but allowed Steve to do what he needed to in favor of his bladder not bursting. Steve bent and moved Tony's right arm over Steve's shoulder, Steve's left arm hooked around him and his right hand gripped the left hip as he hauled the genius to his feet. Tony groaned at the sudden altitude.

  "I swear to God that if you vomit on me…"Steve mumbled as he saw Tony start to pale up with the movement but Steve moved him anyway, when Tony's feet refused to move with him he rolled his eyes and bent again to pick Tony up bridal style. The squeak that came from Tony sounded more like a hamster than a human, Tony flung his arms around Steve's neck and held tight as he was carried to the master bathroom conjoined with his room.

  "There you go, I suppose you need help going too?" Steve asked sarcastically and Tony snorted as he was let down from the strong grip around him.

  "I can manage that part but I might need some support," Tony answered honestly, though Steve took it as a different kind of support and raised his eyebrow.

  "Let me go get the cheerleaders…" he mumbled which made Tony laugh and then grab his head in pain.

  "No…no, not that kind of support…" he looked up again at Steve and started to chuckle as he pictured Steve in a cheerleader outfit doing kicks and flips and shit. "I mean you holding me upright so I don't face plant on tile and knock out a few teeth," he explained, his head loosing balance again and out of instinct, Tony grabbed Steve again to steady himself.

  "Oh," Steve said quietly and maneuvered the two to the toilet, positioning Tony in front of it and wrapping his arms around Tony's midsection to keep him upright. "Alright," Steve gave the okay. Tony did the rest as he turned his head away out of respect for not only Tony but himself too. Steve swore that Tony had drank an entire pool or something with how long he was peeing, he was starting to get uncomfortable just as Tony finished and JARVIS flushed for him. Steve sighed internally, thanking his God as he led Tony to the sink to wash his hands.

  "Let's get you cleaned up while we're here," Steve told him, helping to dry their hands as he took out Tony's toothbrush and wet it for him and applied the pea sized toothpaste. He presented it to Tony who groaned at it but took it nonetheless and started to brush his teeth while Steve grabbed the wash cloth and added a little bit of soap to it as he moved to the side of Tony, still supporting him as he started to wash the grime and dirt off Tony's face. They worked together, Tony spit out the excess paste as Steve stopped washing his face, he then rinsed the paste down the sink and rinsed the cloth out while Tony waited with the lather still on his face and neck. Steve quickly rung the cloth and started to wipe the soap off his face along with the dirt.

                Steve let Tony finish brushing his teeth before he stepped him over to the tub to wash his hair quickly. When he was done, he used the towel to dry Tony's hair as best as he could. They stood back up and stood back in front of the sink, he let Tony stabilize himself.

  "Thank you," Tony said after a few moments of silence, Steve was settled around Tony to brace him but was busy putting the toothpaste away and the cloth in the hamper. Steve looked into the mirror to see Tony looking up at him with a simple fondness. Steve smiled at him gently.

  "For what? Being a friend?" Steve asked, settling the towel on the side of the sink to right them, he kept his hold on Stark though.

  "For everything honestly, for putting up with me mostly, even Bruce was scared away," Tony sighed and leaned his head back on Steve's shoulder to close his eyes.

  "You're not going to scare me away that easy, I'm here to stay," Steve told him feeling all jittery with Tony leaning on him willingly this time. He was afraid of commitment with all the disaster in his life but he was fairly sure that Tony was going to be a constant no matter what. The thought of dating him had come across his mind more than a few times but it was the commitment that scared him more than the gender issues at hand. He was in the army and while he was a virgin, he wasn't completely abstinent in his ways so it was less of a shock to him than the technology was of this age.

  "I like to hear you say that," Tony purred to him and turned his head to the side towards Steve's. "You do realize I'm not always going to be this easy to deal with, right?" Tony asked which made Steve snort with a chuckle.

  "Last night was anything but easy for me…" Steve confessed and added even quieter, "you scared me," he was honest.

  "I'm sorry," Tony sighed, he kept his bad arm rested on Steve's arms that were around him and his other hand was resting on top of Steve's slightly larger hand over his stomach. "I can't promise they'll stop either," Tony added.

  "I know," Steve replied, kissing the forehead in front of him affectionately as he had done just a few hours previously. "But I want to be around to help if I can," Steve picked his head up to look down at Tony properly, he noted the smile that the genius now wore as he opened his eyes, almost startled to see him so close again.

  "You make my heart melt Cap," Tony leaned towards Steve's mouth but realize he wasn't even sure of Steve's sexual orientation or what he deemed appropriate. "Can I?" Tony asked, meeting eyes with Steve who's expression softened as he took the initiative to lean down and connect their lips. It was chaste but it was the start of something, Tony brought his good hand up to cup Steve's cheek where he could feel the small stubble forming since he didn't shave this morning yet. Steve did his best to move his lips against Tony's to simulate what he thought might be a good kiss, he could feel Tony's suppression of a smile before Tony took the lead.

                Tony moaned quietly when he sucked on Steve's bottom lip, enjoying the taste of his friend. He bit down gently on the lip, he could feel Steve tense at it at first but then relax again to enjoy the ravishing's he was being offered. Steve learned quickly when Tony's tongue started to lap at the partially opened lips, he opened his mouth to allow the slippery tongue entrance into his own. Tony sealed the gap with his lips and started to play with Steve's tongue which earned him a moan in return. The deep vibratory sound settled in Tony's gut making him feel giddy, so much so that he had to break away and chuckle at himself.

  "What? Was that not okay?" Steve asked, worried like a hen. Tony shook his head, a smile still adorn on his face.

  "No, that was perfect, I was just laughing at myself and how easily I've fallen for you," Tony confessed, he blamed it on the concussion that he was being so open with Steve.

  "Oh," Steve said with the realization, a small smile creeping onto his lips too.

  "I think I'd enjoy it more though if we were to lay in my bed so I don't fall over and crack my head open," Tony said, he felt the rush of the concussion hit him again as he leaned into Steve completely and shut his eyes.

  "I'll put you to bed but I think we should be taking this extra slow with everything that happened last night. I realize your physical state might be willing but your mental state needs some work first, I don't want to hurt you," Steve went to lift him but realized if he did it that way, Tony's hurt shoulder would be against his body so he switched to pick him up the other way and travel back to Tony's bed to deposit him gently.

  "I just want you to lay with me, nothing else, I promise!" Tony grabbed the shirt again in case Steve had any inkling of leaving him. Steve sighed at him, he started to remove his shoes before he climbed over Tony to get on his good side.  Steve laid a few inches away from Tony at first but Tony moved right up to push his backside against Steve's front. Steve stayed very still, not wanting to hurt or push Tony into something he didn't want to do.

  "It's okay Steve, I'm not going to break," Tony assured him as he got comfortable in Steve's gentle hold. Steve was able to get his arm around and under Tony's left side, careful of his wound. He was almost cradling Tony in his arms, his head next to Tony's as they settled into each other. He let go of a breath once they were comfortable and he was sure that he wasn't hurting Tony's arm. "You're fine," Tony said tiredly, quieter than he was speaking before.

  "Just let me know if you want me to move or if I'm hurting you or anything," Steve said, he could still smell the grease in Tony's hair, it stung his sensitive nose but he liked it; it smelled like Tony.

  "Don't worry so much Steve," Tony turned his head to attempt to look at him.

  "You don't help me to not worry, you know," Steve told him, moving a few inches to kiss his forehead. Tony smile at him, he liked the direct attention he was getting. Tony tilted his head further to look at Steve and moved to peck the lush lips before him.

  "I'm sorry," Tony apologized again about the previous few hours. He pushed his nose next to Steve's when he was able to bend far enough that they were almost face to face, he nuzzled at Steve's nose which made the larger blonde chuckle and hold Tony tighter as he returned the favor. After he was done nuzzling, he sealed their lips again, Tony's were a bit chapped but still were soft to Steve's touch. Tony moved to suck at Steve's bottom lip and pull at it before he moved forward again to switch lips, allowing his lip between Steve's. Steve instinctively sucked at the offered lip and even nibbled it which made Tony smile. Tony pushed with all his might to get Steve on his back, it worked, he kept himself on top of Steve but had to painfully move his arm around Steve's side. Tony dove into Steve's partially opened mouth and tongued at Steve's gum ridge and his own tongue.

  "Mm, Tony," Steve tried to get out but had trouble when Tony's tongue was still deep in his mouth. Tony used his good hand to run up Steve's neck and ran it through Steve's hair to thoroughly mess it up. Steve moaned quietly at the tantalizing touches, he reached up to steady Tony's arms. As Tony continued to ravish Steve's mouth, Steve took his left hand to slip it under Tony's shirt and rub his fingers gently over his back. Steve's other hand reached up to cup Tony's face, fingers lacing through wild and still partially wet hair. Tony let his leg slip between Steve's own, he was excited to feel the length beneath his thigh. He sighed deeply and slowly let go of Steve's lips, tongues still connected with a string of saliva before it broke when Tony went too far away.

  "You are perfect," Tony put his head back down to kiss at Steve's neck.

  "Tony, you really should slow down," he gently pushed them back down to their previous position.

  "As I said…" Tony smiled at his partner, referring to what he'd just said.

  "I think we should just take a nap, how does that sound?" Steve smoothed out Tony's hair but Tony looked up at him and chuckled. "What?" Steve asked.

  "You look so fucking sexed up and hot," Tony replied which made the flush grow on his cheeks.

  "I—I have no words for that," Steve replied trying to smooth out his hair but Tony stopped him, wincing a little because he used his bad arm.

  "Leave it, I like it, it looks like I fucked you hard, makes me feel good," Tony said sleepily, Steve chuckled at him and kissed Tony's forehead before he settled in once more. Tony huffed before he settled himself and closed his eyes. It was the first time he'd slept peacefully in a long time.


End file.
